Pendosa
by Ichimacchan
Summary: Barangkali tidak salah untuk menambah dosa bagi pendosa sepertinya. Termasuk menikmati geliat dan getar tubuh mungil yang kental dengan bau bunga itu.


**Nanatsu no Taizai (c) Nakaba Suzuki **

**WARNING : Yaoi, implisit lemon, adult content alert**

**.**

Pairing : Ban x King

.

.

.

* * *

Ban tidak pernah benar-benar berniat melakukannya. _Benar-benar. _

Barangkali menambah dosa tidaklah masalah bagi seorang pendosa seperti dirinya. Sudah berapa banyak jenis dosa yang ia perbuat? Merabut nyawa, melukai manusia, berkata-kata kasar, mencuri pakaian, atau menggosipkan _danchou _disaat yang digosipkan tidak awas. Masih banyak dosa agung dan dosa kecil lainnya yang tidak terlalu Ban ingat semasa hidup berjalan.

Satu pertanyaan bercokol kuat di kepalanya belakangan ini; apakah menyetubuhi King saat ia mabuk berat merupakan sebuah _dosa? _

Ban tidak pernah benar-benar berniat melakukannya. Melakukan hal kelewat bajingan seperti menyentuh, merasakan, dan menikmati geliat serta getar tubuh mungil King di bawah sentuhannya. Kali pertama ia menyetubuhi pria manis itu adalah ketika malam kedua Gowther bergabung sebagai _nanatsu no taizai _dibawah pimpinan Meliodas, ketika pria cantik itu mengatakan bahwa wujud kurus king memiliki bau seperti hamparan bunga.

Waktu itu, Ban terjaga setelah tumbang akibat mabuk berat. Pria beriris _red blood _itu mendudukkan diri, menghela napas dan memijit pelipis. Ketika kakinya berpindah, ia merasakan keberadaan sosok lain yang tidur meringkuk di sampingnya. King terlelap dengan liur menggantungi ujung bibir, tubuh mungilnya menggulung selimut tipis berbau apek milik _danchou. _Ban terkekeh, iseng menendang kecil perut sosok dewa kemalasan itu. King protes lewat lenguhan, bibirnya mengatup seperti ikan. Ban mengencangkan kikikan, isengnya mulai meningkat. Ia mengapit hidung, menjambak pelan, dan menusuk-nusuk dada makhluk peri itu dengan jemari. Semakin ia jahil, semakin dekat wajahnya menatapi King. Ia rengkuh wajah mungil itu di telapak tangan, jempol mengusap liur tipis yang bermuara di ujung bibir. Senyum tipis mampir di wajah premannya. Tahu-tahu bibirnya sudah menempel di bibir rekannya tersebut.

Ban tidak terkejut atas apa yang ia lakukan. Kecupan demi kecupan ia bubuhkan di bibir basah itu. King melenguh kembali, mulai merasa terganggu. Bukannya sadar, pikiran Ban justru berkabut. Ia sisipkan hidung mancungnya di ceruk leher King, membaui aroma bunga yang kental menempel di tubuh mungil itu. Tangan-tangan besarnya mulai bergerak, membelai halus kaki serta pinggang King yang kini terlentang setelah Ban memutuskan untuk menindihnya. Dan, begitulah. Ia memerkosa King sampai tahap paling kurang ajar, memasuki tubuh yang dua kali lipat lebih kecil itu tanpa banyak suara.

Tidak tanggung-tanggung. Bayangan tentang betapa erotis tubuh mungil itu menggeliat, bergetar resah, desah berat yang tertahan, juga wajah seksi berlinang air mata, tidak pernah bisa lenyap dari kepala. Tiap memikirkannya Ban tidak bisa tenang. Ia teringat akan dosa agung yang ia perbuat, ia ingat pada Ellaine, namun ia teringat pula pada sensasi berada di dalam tubuh King seutuhnya.

Yang membuat Ban heran sampai sekarang adalah; kenapa King tidak bereaksi setelah peristiwa itu terjadi?

Ban ingat, dan tahu bahwa King terbangun ketika jemarinya merasuki tubuh peri itu lewat bagian belakang. Karena King membuka mata, kaget, mengutuk, bahkan nyaris menangis. Tapi pria itu tidak berontak, atau menghunuskan senjata sucinya yang bersender di tembok kamar. Pria itu hanya berkata; _'tidak, Ban, hentikan, ngh' –_kemudian desah-desah lain menyusul, dan kalimat penolakan pun tak lagi disuarakan. King merespon ketika Ban mencumbu bibirnya, jemari lentik pria itu bahkan menjambak dan memeluk kepala Ban sepanjang derit ranjang bergoyang.

Bukankah itu sama seperti King menikmati pemerkosaan yang dilakukannya? Pertanyaan itu terus menghantui sampai tiga hari setelah kejadian, ditambah kebingungan besar karena King bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Hal ini mau tak mau mengganggu Ban. Hatinya merasa resah dan penasaran luar biasa. Ia sudah menyetubuhi kakak dari sosok cinta sejatinya, Ellaine, yang bisa saja melihat kelakuan bejatnya dari suatu tempat nun jauh disana.

Maka pada suatu malam sebelum peristiwa penculikan Elizabeth oleh pihak kerajaan, Ban benar-benar memastikan. Tentang King, pemerkosaan itu, dan resah di dalam hatinya. Malam itu ia berpura-pura mabuk berat. King terpaksa membopong tubuhnya ke kamar atas, pria mungil itu meracau dengan muka merah hebat. Padahal dia tidak minum alkohol, batin Ban. Apa karena efek kesal?

Tubuhnya dihempas kasar di atas ranjang. King menghela napas, Ban pura-pura menutup mata. Namun apa yang King lakukan selanjutnya membuat jantung Ban seolah merosot hingga perut;

"Dasar kau ini."

Keluhan itu terlontar dengan intonasi lembut dan pelan, disusul belaian halus di kepala dan kecupan singkat pada dahi. Batin Ban bergolak saat itu juga –_apa-apaan ini?! King apa maksudmu melakukan itu?! Sejak kapan kau seperti ini –_

"B-Ban?!"

Ia tarik tubuh mungil itu hingga jatuh kedalam pelukan, wajah King memerah hingga leher dan telinga. Ban membuka sedikit matanya, iris _red blood _bertabrakan langsung dengan pupil kecil milik raja peri tersebut. Tatapan itu bertahan lama, dalam sunyi, dan berbagai tanya dalam hati. King tidak berontak. Tubuhnya menegang, kian tegang ketika tangan Ban mengelus pinggang dan punggungnya pelan-pelan. Ban menghela napas berat.

"Kau tahu kita pernah seks, bukan? Tidak –kau tahu aku pernah memerkosamu, kan?"

Iris mata King menyempit. Keringat bercucuran membasahi wajahnya. Ban diam, pikirannya campur aduk.

"Kenapa King? Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku dengan senjata sucimu? Kenapa kau tidak berubah ke wujud gempalmu dan meninjuku? Kenapa kau diam saja bahkan menikmati perlakuanku?"

"A-aku tidak menikmati –"

"Lalu kenapa kau diam saja seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa?"

King terdiam. Matanya memejam resah. Ban tidak lagi bertanya, kedua tangan masih mendekap tubuh mungil itu dalam pelukan. Pendosa bersurai biru muda itu menghela napas lagi. Kepalanya menengadah, menatap langit-langit kamar tanpa penerangan.

"Kau membuatku bingung, King. Aku selalu bertanya-tanya kenapa kau tidak marah sedikitpun. Atau justru kau ingin melupakan kenangan buruk itu? Sebentar, apa itu bisa disebut sebagai kenangan buruk? Tidak, tidak. Bukankah kau menyukai Diane? Apa tidak bisa seks dengannya membuatmu frustasi sampai membiarkanku melakukan hal bejat seperti itu? Na, King. Kau tahu bahwa aku mencintai adikmu, begitupula adikmu mencintaiku. Apa kau pikir Ellaine melihat perbuatanku waktu itu? Apakah dia akan membenciku?"

Pertanyaan bertubi-tubi itu tidak mendapat jawaban. Dari lubuk hati yang paling terdalam, Ban tidak ingin mendengar jawaban. King hanya pasrah dan terkulai di atas tubuhnya, napas pria manis itu teratur seiring dengan detak jantungnya. Ban berhenti menengadah, menunduk menatap kepala kecil di dada. Tangannya terangkat, membelai surai cokelat madu yang terasa halus diraba. Posisi ini membuatnya merasa nyaman luar biasa. Ban tidak tahu kenapa.

"Jangan melarikan diri, King."

King tidak tidur. Matanya terjaga dan berkaca-kaca. Ban mengubah posisi King menjadi dibawah tindihannya, pria itu menciumi kulit putih dan halus dengan geraman rendah. King tidak berontak. Tidak menolak.

"Ban, harus kunamakan apa perasaan ini?"

Anggap saja itu pertanyaan retoris. Ban yakin King juga menginginkan demikian.

"Siapa yang tahu?"

Maka malam itu Ban menambah dosa agungnya. Kemudian malam berikutnya. Kemudian malam-malam lain yang memiliki kesempatan. Ia nikmati tubuh mungil itu menggeliat dan bergetar dibuatnya. Sebut saja ia bajingan. Rasanya kelewat luar biasa. Kadang Ban bertanya, apakah semua akan _sama _jika Ellaine yang berada di bawahnya?. Bukan King. Bukan pria manis yang sejak jauh hari telah memiliki tempat lain di hatinya. []

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

_Fanfic untuk pembuka hari-hari neraka saya. _

_Sampai dua minggu ke depan saya ada ujian, duh. [Minta doanya para pembaca sekalian] Malah bikin beginian. Kebetulan baru nonton Nanatsu no Taizai, langsung ngeship ini chara. Saya suka King, saya suka Ban, karena itu saya pasangkan. Tehehe. _

_Mohon maaf bila ada pembaca yang tidak suka atau tidak berkenan atas pairing di fanfic saya ini. Padahal masing-masing chara sudah ada canonnya, straight pula. Maafkan saya. Ini hanya pelampiasan melepas penat. Terima kritik/saran/flame. FavFollRev tentu diharapkan!_

_Danke, __Tchüß!_

_Ore _


End file.
